Tan sólo una llamada
by sunako-koike
Summary: One-Shot ubicado después del manga.Llevo casi 12 horas en un maldito avión, me duele el trasero, estoy harto de la gente y he cambiado de posición al menos 30 veces. Además llevo 15 vasos de agua, tres sodas y como medio kilo de esas cosas que parecen orejas saladas y se empeñan en llamar Pretzels… como si pudiera pronunciarlo. ¿Por qué estoy tan irritable? Es por la idiota de Sana


Hola! Y una feliz Navidad para tod s ustedes! sé que es tarde pero más vale tarde que nunca. Bien este es mi pequeño regalo de Navidad para mis lectores de El Diario de Sana, y para aquellos que no lo han leído también XD Etto sigo trabajando en el lemon... se me borró lo que llevaba y debo empezar de cero T.T para aquellos que no lo sepan este semestre empecé mi servicio social y mi tiempo libre se ha evaporado por lo cual no he podido enfocarme como quisiera en mis escritos. Recién comencé un fic de SCC y es en el que me he enfocado por haberlo iniciado en un momento no muy alegre de mi vida pero que quiero dejar atrás quedándome sólo con las lecciones aprendidas, al igual que hice con el de Sana en su momento,

Siento que les debo mucho, pues en mis momentos de depresión sus lindos comentarios me animan y no me permiten caerme, por eso este es mi regalo de Navidad. Este "pequeño" one-shot está escrito para ustedes con todo mi cariño. Felices fiestas y feliz año nuevo (bueno si son paganos o algo feliz día XD, es broma)  
¡Los quiero!

*Personajes propiedad e Miho Obana

* * *

_*Tan sólo dos horas más*_

Llevo casi 12 horas en un maldito avión, me duele el trasero, estoy harto de la gente y he cambiado de posición al menos 30 veces. Además llevo 15 vasos de agua, tres sodas y como medio kilo de esas cosas que parecen orejas saladas y se empeñan en llamar Pretzels… como si pudiera pronunciarlo.

La vieja gorda que tengo a lado no deja de moverse y tratar de hacer platica conmigo, como si me importara que tenga una sobrina de mi edad a la cual le gustaría conocerme; además está la azafata que no deja de guiñarme el ojo y decirme "guapo". No es como si no supiera que lo soy pero honestamente me son indiferentes.

¿Por qué estoy tan irritable? Es por la idiota de Sana que llamó el otro día a casa, hacía meses que no sabía de ella más que lo visto en Internet o en alguna película de cable, no es como si me preocupara lo que hace esa idiota después de todo. En fin, sólo estoy haciendo un vuelo de rutina a Japón para comer autentico sushi, eso es todo. Absolutamente no tiene nada que ver con su llamada.

Suspiro de sólo recordarlo…

* * *

**Flash back**

-Hola.- pregunté malhumorado mientras contestando el celular ¿sabían qué hora era? Más les valía que fuera una emergencia.

-Hola Hayama ¿te desperté?

-¡¿Tu qué crees idiota?!- grité más por costumbre que por estar en serio molesto, aunque si bien no era mi fuerte despertar en la madrugada sólo por coger el teléfono esa torpe lo valía.

-Solo sonó 3 veces, así que no estabas tan dormido.- contestó con su cantarina voz y soltando una pequeña risita que me hizo despertar por completo ¿acaso había ocurrido algo?-Sabes Hayama, me dieron el papel.

-¿Cuál papel?-contesté confuso ante la lluvia de información ¿Qué había sido de lo último que hablamos?

-Soy la protagonista del nuevo dorama de Takaho Kendo, todas las actrices y modelos mataban por ese papel y yo las vencí a todas con mi súper giro de la Kodansha y…- empezó a parlotear de algo sobre sus dotes actorales mientras yo hacía memoria de que me hablaba, conocía a ese director porque mi hermana era muy fan del tipo, y recuerdo muy vagamente que había hecho el comentario de que pensaba audicionar.

-Era obvio que ganarías, seguramente interpretarás a una "plana" extraterrestre con bipolaridad.- le dije imaginando que clase de papel podrían haberle dado.

-¡No me molestes! Para tu información mi co-protagonista es Tenshi Miura, el chico más guapo del momento…

-Puff seguramente es un idiota.- contesté molesto ¡¿guapo?! ¿Ella había dicho ese adjetivo uniéndolo a un sujeto masculino? Debía averiguar enseguida quién era ese idiota.

-No lo es, Tenshi es un "idol" que ha estado sonando mucho en la radio, es muy buena persona. Como ya hemos grabado algunos comerciales juntos y me pidió de modelo para uno de sus videos el director me llamó para la audición por la química que tenemos, y cuando me vio actuar me dio de inmediato el papel ¡será divertidísimo!

Un silencio invadió el ambiente, no tenía ningún comentario que expresar, me limité a romper un vaso que tenía en el buro al cerrar con ira mi puño ¿química? Ese maldito tipo se había atrevido a poner los ojos en la torpe esa y, ella lo tomaba con gracia ¿no había dicho que me esperaría? ¿De verdad esa tonta no se daba cuenta que ese tipo se traía algo entre manos?

-¡¿Hayama?! ¿Sigues allí?

-Si.- contesté secamente.

-¿No te parece grandioso?

-No me importa, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

-¡Pues claro que lo haré! No llamé para pedir tu opinión solo…

**Fin del flash back**

* * *

Llegados a ese punto no soporté más y le colgué, sé que eso la pone furiosa pero del humor en que yo estaba las cosas habrían terminado peor.

Ya bastante tenía con el indeseable Kamura para que encima llegara este idiota con su cabello rubio y ojos miel pavoneándose con sus bailes afeminados, voz de pájaro y sonrisa de pacotilla. Esa noche, al no poder volver a dormir entré a la internet a buscar todo lo relacionado a ese imbécil, al parecer tenía a medio Japón enamorado y antes muerto que permitir que Sana se sumara a ellos.

Me pone tan de mal humor estar al otro lado del mundo y tener una novia tan atolondrada como esa idiota que no se sabe cuidar de los imbéciles que la acechan, a veces creo que le gusta hacerme rabiar y lo disfruta; no es como si me preocupara que ella se fijara en otro, después de todo yo tengo a cientos de chicas tras de mí y sé que Sana no es esa clase de personas… pero por pura precaución tomé un vuelo a primera hora del día, no tengo nada mejor que hacer y decidí ir a comprar un poco de sushi y de paso tal vez ver a mis amigos… y bueno seguramente ella estará allí.

_*Tan solo una horas y cuarenta minutos más*_

En realidad no es que me preocupe mucho lo que ella haga, pero como es idiota no sabe rechazar a la gente y termina en problemas tan grabes como el sucedido a Kamura que no es capaz de entender que ella no le corresponde ¿y quién lo culparía cuando ella se la pasa dándole falsas esperanzas? Todo mundo siempre ha sabido que es mi novia sin siquiera serlo, y pienso partirle la cara a quien quiera que lo pase por alto, sea un idol o no.

La vieja de a lado se ha puesto nuevamente a parlotear algo sobre su sobrina, está decidida a arreglarnos una cita.

-¡Cállese!- le he espetado con cara de pocos amigos- No me interesa su horrible sobrina…

La mujer me ha dicho unas malas palabras y se ha escandalizado mientras decía algo sobre la _podrida juventud_, genial ha seguido con su sermón; si fuera hombre le daría un buen puñetazo en el estómago.

La última vez que vine a mi país fue para ver la preparatoria a la que asistiré en unos meses; cuando pueda regresar definitivamente. Mi brazo está casi curado por completo, ya ni se nota la lesión, he fortalecido mi cuerpo y he ganado varias competencias; sin duda el karate es lo más importante en mi vida, bueno quizás la segunda.

**"Tenemos química"**

Juro que si escucho eso de nuevo me enfureceré y ni Tsuyoshi será capaz de pararme, nadie, quiero decir ABSOLUTAMENTE NADIE puede tener química con esa torpe. Además ¿qué clase de persona era ese Tenshi? Un idol ¿y eso qué? ¿Desde cuándo a Sana le gustaba ese tipo de chicos? Ella se había criado rodeada de cientos de ellos ¿por qué ahora se sentía interesada en ese tipo de personas?

Aunque, si era sincero por unos segundos –sólo algunos- tampoco estaba muy seguro de poder dar una respuesta a por qué Sana se había interesado en él, tal vez era su reacción normal al ver perros callejeros, darles un hogar y cuidarlos. ¿Acaso ese idol también era así?

-¿Quieres otra soda guapo?- escuché esa voz melosa de la azafata.

-No, no quiero nada.- contesté sin siquiera voltear.

-¿Estás seguro? Porque podría darte lo que me pidieses.-pongo los ojos en blanco pidiéndole paciencia a Buda, sé que mi sensei me ha enseñado a mantener el cuerpo y la mente en paz pero no me entrenó para esto, estoy seguro que hasta el ya hubiera estallado- Lo que sea.

-¡No quiero nada!-grito poniendo una mirada gélida y pateando el asiento de adelante donde un hombre enclenque grita al despertar de forma brusca- sólo quiero que el maldito piloto se apure a llegar a Japón, que tu dejes de ofrecerte cada cinco minutos y que la vieja loca de aquí a lado vaya a buscarle novio a su sobrina.- grité completamente lleno de ira y desesperación ¿Qué nadie notaba mi estado de ánimo?

Todos los pasajeros me están mirando, yo me limito a cruzar los brazos y seguir viendo por la ventana; poco a poco las cosas vuelven a su cause normal.

Una nueva película ha aparecido en pantalla, espero sea de acción, odio las tontas películas románticas que no hacen más que darme risa o fastidiarme, patético.

¡Alto! Esta película la conozco, esa es… ¡No puede ser! ¿Espejo de agua? ¿Alguien disfruta jodiendome la vida no es cierto? Esta es la película que Sana se fue a grabar a las montañas con con…

-Ese Naozumi es un estupendo actor ¿no crees? Siempre hace tan buena pareja con Sana-chan…¿no son adorables? Siempre han negado su relación pero estoy segura que hay algo entre ellos.

Puse la mirada más atemorizadora que fui capaz de hacer mientras soltaba una patada que hizo al hombre de adelante tirarse todo su refresco encima creo que la señora entendió que debía callarse o me olvidaría que era una mujer.

_*Me espera la hora y media más larga de mi vida*_

Por fin llegué a casa, casi salto sobre el resto de los pasajeros para poder bajar, y luego en la aduana me hicieron demasiadas preguntas ¿acaso parezco un terrorista?

Pude soltar el aire cuando vi a Tsuyoshi esperándome en la puerta de arribos internacionales, el cuatro ojos me sonreía como siempre mientras llamaba mi atención con la mano.

-¡Bienvenido a casa Akito!

-Hey.- dije a modo de saludo mientras tomaba el chocolate que me ofrecía, era media noche y se sentía un poco de aire.

-Me sorprendiste mucho cuando dijiste que vendrías, no me esperaba otra visita tan pronto.- me levante de hombros ante su comentario, ya debería saber que por lo general no hago lo que la gente espera de mí.

-Da igual.

-¿Te quedaras mucho tiempo?

-¿Acabo de llegar y ya quieres que me vaya?-contesté malhumorado.

-Claro que no, sabes que puedes quedarte en mi casa el tiempo que quieras sólo quería saberlo, como me pediste no decírselo a Sana-chan pues…

-Vamos a verla- dije de pronto sintiendo la terrible necesidad de abrazarla, probar sus labios y dejarle una marca en el cuello como prueba de que nadie que no fuera yo tenía derecho a contemplarla.

-¿¡Qué!? Estás loco ¿ya sincronizaste tu reloj? Es media noche no podemos…

-Da igual, vamos.- contesté decidido, pero algo en el rostro de mi amigo me hizo sospechar- ¿pasa algo?

-No, digo si, bueno en realidad no, simplemente que no creo que esté en casa. Ayer llamo a Ayya-chan… compraron un vestido o algo, iría a una fiesta con su compañero de reparto.- mi mirada le quitó el habla mientras yo estaba a punto de planear un homicidio-¿Dónde está?.- contestó sudando- no sé pe-pero seguramente Fucka-chan si lo sabe, permíteme.- comenzó a marcar el teléfono de "Bucka" mientras yo intentaba calmarme, si lográbamos encontrarlos sería un buen momento para dejar las cosas claras.

* * *

Diez minutos después nos dirigíamos en taxi hacia la Torre de Tokyo, al parecer el director hacía rentado la cafetería del mirador para celebrar el inicio de la rodación.

-Akito, no estoy muy seguro de que planeas, pero no creo que sea una buena idea.

Bueno, tal vez Tsuyoshi tenía razón y no era buena idea, tuvimos problemas para burlar al guardia y poder entrar a las instalaciones, sin duda lo peor se vino cuando tuve que subir corriendo las escaleras con tal de no usar ese maldito elevador del demonio; ahora mismo estoy pensando que haré una vez que llegue, el cuatro ojos se quedó infartándose cinco pisos más abajo.

Entré haciendo un gras escandalo pues tuve que derribar la puerta, en el mismo instante llegó Tsuyoshi en el ascensor aun respirando con dificultad, todos se quedaron paralizados en primer momento, y justo cuando unos tipos de negro se acercaron a nosotros y yo me disponía a sacarlos volando de una patada la vi. Sana estaba parada junto al rubio que había protagonizado mis deseos homicidas en las últimas horas y el muy hijo de… estaba tomando su mano.

-Hayama.- escucho que grita zafándose del tipo y corriendo hacia mí, derribando a los guardaespaldas debido a sus pasos de trompo.-¿qué haces aquí?

-Nada en especial, pasaba por aquí.- contesté con indiferencia al ver que todos nos miraban.

-¿Por la Torre de Tokyo? Pero ya cerró y…

-¿Los conoces Sana-chan?-preguntó un hombre mayor que me sonaba de algún lado.

-Si director, son mis amigos.- contestó desviando la mirada ante mi enojo al escuchar eso, yo no era tan solo su amigo ¿o eso era lo que quería?

-Muy bien, entonces pueden quedarse, les presentaré a mi esposa.- contestó sonriendo mientras se llevaba a Tsuyoshi a rastras.

-Es bueno verte Hayama.- me dijo con esa sonrisa infantil que tanto me gustaba, a pesar de que mi novia es una tabla debo confesar que ese vestido amarillo sin tirantes lo disimulaban bastante, tal vez debería poner mi mano allí aunque me ganara una paliza.

-Hola, soy Tenshi.- escucho a mi lado y detengo mi mano en el camino ¿acaso ese idol me está hablando?- seguramente me conoces y…

-Vivo en Estados Unidos.- le contesto mientras me acerco a Sana, por si tengo que alejarla de sus garras o algo parecido, este tipo de gente es impredecible.

-Ah ya veo, bueno seguramente te encantaría ver este dorama ¿conoces a Sana desde hace mucho?

-Desde primaria.- la miro un poco irritado ¿no le ha contado de nosotros? ¿Qué acaso debo hacer todo yo?

-Tenshi… él…

-Sana es muy popular, de seguro tendremos mucho_ rating_ pues mucho se ha especulado sobre nosotros…

-Cállate idiota.- contesté conteniéndome por no partirle la cara- ¿acaso crees que tienes una oportunidad con ella?- contesté con una sonrisa de lado.

-Hayama.- note su mirada en mí, no sabía sin feliz o enojada pero qué más da, estaba defendiendo mi lugar en su vida con o sin su consentimiento.

-¿Prefieres que no lo sepa?- la miré enojado ¿era eso?- Pues bien entonces…

-¡No empieces!-gritó sujetando mi brazo y haciéndome regresar pues ya me había dado la vuelta y estaba listo para abrir un agujero en la pared- Tenshi, él es Akito Hayama mi mejor amigo y mi novio.- yo sentí mi cara arder y me limite a voltear hacia un lado mientras me soltaba de su agarre de forma brusca ¿qué se pensaba diciéndolo de esa forma?

-¿¡Tu novio!?- ese tipo nos miraba como si fuera un chiste, en definitiva se estaba ganando una paliza así me demandara- No puede ser ¿sales con un tipo como él? Mira sus ojos parece un demonio adolescente.

Antes de que pudiera parpadear mi mano se cerraba en la solapa de su traje y la otra se estampaba en su barbilla, lo siguiente que supe fue que sus guardaespaldas trataba de derribarme sin éxito; entre la conmoción sentí una pequeña mano sacarme del tumulto y correr escaleras abajo a una velocidad sobre humana, incluso mis pies habían dejado de tocar el piso; no paramos hasta llegar a un parque.

-Siempre haces ese tipo de cosas ¿no podías esperar a que lo arreglara?- me dijo respirando con dificultad.

-¿Y cómo tonta? Lo que dijo…

-Fue horrible y estaba a punto de golpearlo, pero te me adelantaste y seguramente ahora nos demandara.- me miro enojada pero enseguida comenzó a reír- pero puedo darme cuenta que has mejorado en tu defensa y con tu mano.

-Pues claro que sí.-contesté fastidiado de todo el asunto, llevaba 24 horas sin dormir y tenía ganas de patear gente hasta hartarme ¿qué era todo eso?

-Aun así te agradezco haber venido.- su risa le ha llegado hasta los ojos y se ve más hermosa que de costumbre- aunque hubiera preferido que nos quedáramos a la fiesta; sin embargo, mientras estés…

-No comprendo.- sé que nunca ha sido muy normal pero por lo general logro entenderla cuando habla de forma seria, pero ahora sólo me confunde.

-Fue idea de Fucka, dijo que es momento de que nos vean juntos de vez en cuando.

-Empieza desde el principio.- le digo mientras le doy un suave karatazo en la cabeza haciéndola regalarme un puchero.

-Fucka me dijo que le gusto a Tenshi y que como soy una atolondrada sólo crearía un mal entendido- bueno ese es un punto a favor de Bucka- y me dijo que al ser un evento tan importante en mi carrera debía invitarte y que hicieras algunas apariciones conmigo en público para dejar en claro que estamos saliendo… o algo parecido.- noté como se sonrojaba y miraba a los lados, quien sospecharía que esta anormal podía sentir vergüenza- yo le dije que no quería molestarte o hacerte sentir mal por no estar conmigo- con esa frase lo estaba logrando- y que ya solo es cuestión de meses para que vuelvas pero ella dijo que seguramente al escuchar de mi nuevo dorama vendrías y más al saber lo que la gente dice de mí y Tenshi.

Me quedé serio ordenando mis ideas ¿todo había sido un plan de Fucka? Si… al parecer esa tipa nos había tendido una trampa, pero aunque no quiera aceptarlo se lo agradezco, viendo cómo se comportó el tipo ese estoy más que seguro que tenía sus ojos en Sana y ella es demasiado buena como para lastimar a alguien, quizás el tipo de gafas le generó un trauma o algo así, por cierto ¿dónde estaba? No recordaba haberlo visto en la fiesta.

-No te acostumbres, no tomaré un avión cada vez que tenas a un tarado como co-protagonista, es más no lo hice por ti.

-¿Y entonces por qué?- me miró enojada y buscando pelea, sacándome una sonrisa que no pude reprimir ¿cómo hacía para calmarme? ¿Para volverme tan loco? Sin duda esta niña es mi perdición- ¡Contéstame Hayama!

-Cállate ruidosa, simplemente vine a descansar un poco de la estresante vida americana.

-¿Y vienes justamente a Japón a hacer eso? No te creo.- un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo, hemos salido a la intemperie y ella con ese diminuto vestido que apenas y le cubre lo esencial, nota mental, matar a quien le haya aconsejado ese vestido cuando no era seguro que yo estuviera para cuidarla y mirarla.

-Ven acá.- le digo mientras la hago prisionera en mis manos y siento como sus músculos se relajan y poco a poco el calor empieza a cubrirla, y a mí también si puedo decirlo; sé que está sonriendo aunque haya escondido su rostro en mi pecho; y aunque aún me avergüenza este tipo de demostraciones en público y sé que por su parte tampoco se ha acostumbrado cada vez puedo controlarme menos.

Aun somos en parte aquellos niños que parecían rivales y peleaban por todo, pero también tratamos de expresar más nuestros sentimientos para evitar los malos entendidos que nos tuvieron separados por tanto tiempo. Sé que es una torpe que no entiende como me siento si no se lo digo y he decidido dar mi brazo a torcer porque la necesito, aunque yo sea único que demuestre amor. Estos meses se me harán eternos, sin este olor tan cerca, esos cabellos, esta sensación de paz.

-Gracias por venir Hayama, me siento sola cuando no estas.- la escucho susurrar mientras la aprieto aún más contra mí- Ya estoy cansada de estar sin ti, no quiero seguir llamando, escribiendo, pensando, quiero poder tocarte, poder correr a tu casa a media noche si es que lo necesito, salir contigo, abrazarte y poder llamarte mi novio ante todos.

-Yo también.- le digo sintiendo mi cara arder y mi corazón desbordarse, lentamente la separo de mí y choco mi frente con la de ella mientras nuestras narices se rozan y ella se moja los labios instintivamente sabiendo que algo se avecina, ante este gesto no puedo hacer más que acortar ese espacio y besarla con desesperación, poco a poco e beso se hace más profundo hasta que la levanto en brazos sin separar nuestras adoloridas y deseosas bocas.

Cuando por fin la falta de oxígeno nos hace separarnos me sonríe vuelve a abrazarme, nos sentamos en el suelo sin romper el abrazo, ella sentada en mis piernas y recostada en mi pecho, y yo con mi mentón en su cabeza.

-Hayama… creo que te demandaran por ese golpe, él no es tan permisivo como Naozumi.

-Da igual.- le contestó mientras me invade la sensación de estar olvidando algo- o acaso ¿te importa que le haya desfigurado?

-En lo absoluto pero… Rei seguramente se enfadará… oye me pareció haberte visto llegar con Tsuyoshi.

-Mierda.- algo olvidaba- se quedó allá adentro, probablemente lo culparan.

-Descuida, tal vez a todos les pareció gracioso, y en el último de los casos si despiertan a la bestia que vive en él se arrepentirán.

-Eso espero.

-Hayama ¿sabes por qué quería que justo hoy estuvieras conmigo?

-¿Por?-contesté adormecido ante tanta paz.

-Feliz aniversario Hayama.- mis ojos se abren de golpe mientras hago memoria y utilizo mis matemáticas, tiene razón…

-Feliz aniversario Kurata.- le digo sonriendo y en paz, tengo todo lo que podría haber deseado y si bien no podía quedarme más de dos días la fecha de nuestro reencuentro definitivo se acercaba, y una vez aquí jamás la volvería a dejar ir, sin duda era demasiado especial como para hacerlo.


End file.
